Yellow's Past
by cookiebillion
Summary: Yellow's past has always been a mystery to the Dexholders. When a strange boy named Cyan shows up and hugs Yellow, everyone is dying to know the past of Yellow and her connection to Cyan, but they have to be sneaky not to get caught. Will the they lose a friend? Will they like what they learned? or will they wish they never knew? PLEASE READ MY STORY :3 cookiebillion
1. Prolouge

**This story idea is Café Gracideas by TopazSunshine, but it has a big twist, so please don't hate me. :( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the pokemon characters only the Ocs**

**Prologue**

"_Hello and welcome to Café Hurricane. I'm Yellow your server. What would you like to order today." Says a girl with waste length curly blonde hair with hazel eyes. Yup, the Kanto pokedexer working at a café. That sounds crazy but, it's true. Before meeting Red when I was 9. I worked at a café with 19 of my childhood friends and our oh so lovable boss. Now our café was no ordinary café. We do day and night shifts. I do the day shift, but I do stay for the night shift because often times they asked me to sing, but ever since that day. Everything changed. That day made me who I am today, but I'm still the same person as before too, but that girl from before has been hidden for 10 years, but once he came back everything was like a nightmare I was hoping to avoid._


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry if it took to long for this chapter. I had family things to handle and please don't hate me for the short chapters and my terrible writing skills.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OCs and some of the idea. ;D**

**Chapter: 1**

**He's Back**

**April 13****th**** 6:00 am (Blue and Yellow decided to have a sleepover at Yellow's place) **

"Hey Yellow!" screams Blue(a brunette girl, who was a head taller than Yellow with deep blue eyes).

"Yah, Blue." Yellow says a little groggy.

"Did you ever want to meet someone from your past? Yah, know; like have someone who will always understand you in a special way."

"Hmm. I guess so; why?"

"Well, I've always wondered how it would feel like to see one of my best friends' old childhood friends. Someone to help me understand you guys more."

"Well, Blue I don't think we should care about our past, so much and keep marching forward to the future with our friends now."

"Yah, I guess so, but it would be nice to see an old familiar face at least once in a while, but I don't need anyone, but you guys and Slivy."

"Yah, well good night Blue."

"Night Yellow"

_Well maybe seeing him wouldn't be such a good idea, but sometimes I wonder what he has been doing and if he is ok and living still. I guess maybe one visit after so many years wouldn't be so bad._

**April 13****th**** 9:00 am (Blue and Yellow are in the living room eating breakfast) **

"Hey Yellow, the paper says some famous painter is here in Viridian to spread his art in his home city and region." Blue says before stuffing a fork full of blueberry pancakes in her mouth while looking at the newspaper cover.

"Hmm. That's neat. Do they have a picture of this painter?"

"Actually, no. Which is quite weird, but it does have his full name and a shout to someone."

"Ok, then shoot."

"The painter is a cute boy the age of 17. His name is Cyan Crimson Throne and the shout out he said is 'Hey there, Y. it's been 8 years and I was hoping you wouldn't mind letting me stay at your place for a week, so we can catch up, but If you don't want to then that's alright with me. I'll be there at 9:10 am. You'll know it's me when we see each other."

_OMG! Cyan!_

"YELLOW!"

"Huh. Oh sorry Blue I spaced out. By the way what time is it?"

"Um, 9:05. Why?"

"WHAT!?" Yellow shrieked. Blue sat on the couch with a confused look while Yellow runs around cleaning up the mess in her room, the kitchen and the living room and did it in only 5 minutes flat. A knock came to the door and Yellow with Blue following her(due to the strange behavior) answered the door. The boy had jet black hair with tints of navy blue. He had light almost neon blue eyes and was wearing white sneaks, demon jeans and a black hoody(wow. That's not suspicious at all *sarcasm*).

Once he was in the house Yellow and the strange boy engulfed each other in a huge hug with a dumbfounded Blue who just stood there like random painting on the wall. After 20 minutes of hugging and a broken Blue trying to repair herself. They went into the living. The moment they sat down…

"WHO THE HELL IS HE!?" Blue screamed to the top of her lungs pointing at the boy still shocked, that Yellow brought in some random boy who she never seen before in any of her old pictures or even spoken of.

"Um, Blue, please calm down. This is my childhood friend Cyan Crimson Throne."

"Wait you mean the painter dude in the paper. One we were just talking about." Blue says kind of panicking, but Yellow only nodded.

"WHAT!? T-that's insane. You've never spoken of him or showed him in any pictures before."

"Well its part of a promise we made 8 years ago." Blue confused like hell just let it go for the moment for Yellow because she looked, so happy seeing him.

"So, you're going to show him to the rest of the gang. Right?"

"Maybe, later."

"Okie Dokie! Well then I'll take my leave. Nice meeting yah Cyan. Ba-Bye~!"

Bye Blue~!" they cheerful duo says as Blue exits the little cottage.

"Ok Cyan what's really going on?"

"You can see right through me, huh. Well you see…"

**April 13****th**** 9:40 am (Blue outside Yellow's cottage)**

_Ok. Ok. This is going to be a very interesting couple of weeks. _Blue thought with a smirk

**A/N: Cliff Hanger! What's Cyan's real propose for meeting up with Yellow? What promise did Cyan and Yellow make 8 years ago? How will the rest of the Dexholders react to meeting Cyan? What is Blue planning for the gang and the surprise guest? Why am I asking stupid questions? The world may never know. Well see you next chapter ;D**

**-cookiebillion3**


End file.
